In Heaven
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: No Summary ... ff Haehyuk (donghae x hyukjae)


Tittle : IN HEAVEN

Author : Vhe Ayumu

Genre : Angst

cast : Lee donghae dan Lee Hyukjae

warning : yaoi , boy X boy , typo, bahasa campur sari, gak suka gak usah baca, Angst GAGAL

~~~haehyuk~~~

_**tuhan**_

_**kalau kau ambil nyawa ku jangan biarkan dia tau akan hal itu**_

_**aku**_

_**tidak mau dia tau ,aku tidak mau buat dia sedih karna menangisi kematianku aku**_

_**tidak mau tuhan**_

_**buatlah**_

_**dia membenci ku tuhan agar aku bisa tenang ketika meninggalkannya**_

_**dan**_

_**berilah dia jodoh yang pantas agar dia**_ _**bahagia**_

_**jangan**_ _**engkau buat dia bersedih**_

_**buatlah**_ _**dia bahagia dengan orang lain**_

"Apa salah ku hyukjae ? Kenapa kau memutuskanku ?, ayo cepat katakan apa salah ku sehingga kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita,"

"Kau tidak salah apapun , kau bodoh saja mau di tipu oleh ku,"

"Apa?, Apa aku tidak salah mendengar ,sudah cukup untuk bercandanya hyukjae chagi ini benar-benar tidak lucu "Ucap Donghae tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak bercanda donghae , aku tidak mencintaimu , kau hanya pelampiasan bagi ku, dan selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu." Teriak Hyukjae, tanpa terasa air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipinya, rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya saat ia mengeluarkan ucapan seperti itu kepada kekasihnya namun bagaimana lagi, Hyukjae tidak mau Donghae tahu tentang penyakit yang dideritanya, dia ingin saat ia meninggal Donghae tidak menangisinya.

"Apa salah ku," Teriak Donghae frustasi . ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya seluruh badannya terasa lemas dan ia pun berlutut di depan Hyukjae agar dia tidak memutuskan Hubungan yang sudah 3 tahun terjalin. Donghae sangat mencintai hyukjae melebihi apa yang hyukjae tahu .dia tidak peduli di bilang namja pengemis cinta, dia benar-benar tidak peduli. yang penting Hyukjaenya kembali ke dalam pelukannya, hanya itu.

"Maaf atas semuanya hae ,maaf hisk..hiks" ucap hyukjae dan berlalu pergi dengan terus berlari meninggalkan donghae yang benar-benar terpuruk

"Aaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhh h... KENAPA KENAPA SEPERTI INI," Teriak Donghae

Sudah satu jam donghae tidak beranjak dari tempat itu dia terus menangis dan menangis,hanya petir dan hujan deras yang menemaniny akhirnya sebuah mobil Honda New Civic 2.0 AT Brilliant White Pearl datang dan berhenti tepat di samping donghae .

"Astaga hae .." Teriak namja super imut yang langsung berlari menghampiri donghae.

"Sungmin hyung apa salah ku hiks hiks ,kenapa dia memutuskan ku begitu saja."Ucap donghae lirih melihat itu sungmin merasa miris dengan keadaan donghae sekarang , tanpa pikir panjang sungmin membopong donghae ke dalam mobilnya setelah itu ia pun melaju kan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah apartement miliknya dan donghae.

~~~haehyuk~~~

Disebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah terdengar isakkan- isakan kecil dari seorang namja yang tak lain adalah hyukjae, ia sudah berada di apartement choi siwon sahabat dari kecilnya ,sebenarnya siwon tidak setuju dengan rencana hyukjae. tapi bagaimana lagi hyukjae sangat keras kepala sekalinya ia bilang "A" harus "A" tidak ada yang boleh melarangnya atau mengubahnya sedikit pun.

Sreeettttt...

Siwon membawa hyukjae kedalam pelukkan hangatnya,mungkin dengan cara ini hyukjae bisa sedikit menjadi tenang.

"Sudah lah jangan menangis ne,kalau kau menyesal kau masih bisa .."

"Hiks.. hiks.. anio aku tidak menyesal," Potong Hyukjae , siwon hanya menghela nafasnya dia benar-benar harus extra sabar mengadapi hyukjae yang egois.

"Ya sudah sekarang kau istirahat, ini sudah waktunya kau tidur ,lagian besokkan kita harus kerumah sakit ," ucap siwon lembut sambil mengelus pipi tirus Hyukjae dan tak lupa kecupan singkat di kening Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyetujui usulan siwon, ia segera menyaman kan posisinya untuk tidur .setelah ia mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman,ia pun segera memejamkan matanya berharap ia bermimpi indah dan saat ia terbangun semua menjadi lebih baik dari pada hari ini.

Setelah dilihat Hyukjae sudah tidur siwon pun segera merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku celananya dan ia segera menghubungi dokter jung,dokter yang menangani Hyukjae.

"Apa saya mengganggu anda dokter jung ?"

"..."

"Hyukjae bersedia untuk menjalani chemotrapy dok ,tapi dengan 1 syarat "

"..."

"Dia ingin merahasiakannya dari namja yang bernama lee donghae atau siapa pun yang ingin mencari tau tentang Hyukjae, "

"..."

"Gamshamnida dokter, "

Pipp..

Setelah mematikan ponselnya siwon berbaring di sebelah hyukjae ,ia langsung memeluk pinggang ramping hyukjae memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuk sahabatnya yang diam-diam ia cintai, tak lama dari itu siwon pun memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang ramping hyukjae.

~~~haehyuk~~~

Pagi pun datang menggantikan gelapnya malam ,sinar mentari menyongsong tegap di atas langit biru yang cerah mencoba menerobos celah-celah jendela kamar ,terlihat seorang namja dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua kelopak matanya dengan pandanganan kosong. sepertinya namja tersebut tidak tidur semalaman memikirkan masalah yang di hadapinya sekarang.

"Hae–ah, jebbal jangan seperti ini?"

Tak ada sedikit pun jawaban dari donghae ia hanya diam, diam ,dan diam , sungmin merasa miris melihat adiknya menjadi seperti ini. dia sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya agar donghae kembali menjadi donghae ceria lagi,ia pun mencoba menghubungi hyukjae namun hasilnya nihil hyukjae sama sekali tidak merespon telponnya .

"Aku berjanji akan membawa hyukjae kepadamu hae ,aku berjanji" sungmin pun meninggalkan donghae sendiri di apartementnya.

Meskipun hatinya tak tenang,ia takut donghae berbuat macam-macam namun bagaimana lagi tidak ada yang bisa membantu menjaga donghae, teman-temannya atau pun sang kekasih cho kyuhyun tidak bisa membantunya karna mereka sangat lah sibuk ,sungmin pun berinisiatif untuk datang ke apartementnya siwon sahabat hyukjae meskipun ia tak terlalu dekat dengan siwon tapi setidaknya ia kenal dan tau alamat apartement siwon.

"Mudah-mudahan dia bisa membantu memperbaiki hubungan donghae dan hyukjae," gumam sungmin.

~~~Haehyuk~~~

Terlihat sesosok namja cantik berdiri di depan cermin memandangi pantulan dirinya yang terlihat kurus dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat,seketika itu ia tersenyum miris ,hyukjae ya dia adalah hyukjae namja yang selalu dicintai malah sangat di cintai oleh donghae dan siwon .

"Apa kau sudah siapa hyuk? " tanya siwon

Hyukjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia sudah siap ,siwon menghampiri Hyukjae dan langsung menggandeng tangan hyukjae , mereka pun keluar dari apartement menuju tempat parkiran,Saat hyukjae akan masuk kedalam mobil ia dikejutkan dengan suara yang ia kenal dan suara itu adalah suara sungmin kakaknya donghae.

" Hyukjae .." teriak sungmin ,sungmin pun segera menghampiri hyukjae dan siwon

Sungmin terlihat shock melihat keadaan hyukjae yang sekarang ,tanpa pikir panjang sungmin pun langsung menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kemari dan menjelaskan tentang keadaan donghae , hyukjae yang mendengar penjelasan tentang donghae hanya diam menahan air mata yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Aku mohon hyukjae , kembali lah pada donghae "mohon sungmin dengan airmata yang mulai keluar menyentu pipinya yang chuby.

Namun hyukjae tak menanggapi permohonan sungmin ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil ,tekatnya terlalu kuat ia tak ingin membuat donghae semakin terpuruk dengan keadaannya yang tak mungkin bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.melihat hyukjae masuk kedalam mobil siwon pun menghampiri sungmin.

"Mianhae ... " hanya itu yang bisa siwon ucapkan pada sungmin, siwon pun segera masuk kedalam mobil menyusul hyukjae yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu dan mobil pun langsung pergi meninggal sungmin yang masih berlinang air mata , sedangkan hyukjae ia terus menerus menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Menangis lah kalau kau ingin menangis hyukjae," ucap siwon dengan mengelus pundak hyukjae , mendengar itu pertahan hyukjae pun mulai roboh airmata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar pecah seketika.

"Hiks.. hiks .. hiks .. aku jahat siwon , aku jahat," hyukjae terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri , siwon pun segera menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti ke samping , setelah itu ia segera menarik hyukjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa perlu aku memberitahu kan keadaan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya kepada mereka,agar mereka tak salah paham padamu , eumm..." siwon mengelus kepala hyukjae dengan sayang

"Jangan , aku mohon jangan hiks ... hiks ... , aku tidak mau mereka tau hiks .. hiks " hyukjae pun melepaskan pelukan siwon.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan memberitahukannya," ucap siwon sambil menghapus airmata hyukjae dan membelai pipi tirusnya.

~~~ haehyuk~~~

Clekkk...

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar donghae pelahan-lahan di lihatnya donghae yang sekarang sudah mulai tertidur , sungmin pun menghampiri donghae dan mengelus pipi donghae airmata pun merebes keluar dari mata kelincinya

"Mianhae hae~ah,hyung tidak bisa membawakan hyukjae kepadamu sekarang,sabar ne" sungmin segera menghapus air matanya secara kasar dan mengecup dahi hae dengan sayang dan langsung keluar dari kamar sang adiknya .

Drtt..

Drtt..

Drtt..

Ponsel sungmin pun berdering ia segera membuka satu pesan dan ternyata itu pesan dari siwon

_Aku choi siwon ,_

_apa kau sibuk hyung ?_

_aku ingin bertemu dengan mu dan donghae ini mengenai hyukjae _

_apa kau bisa ? aku tunggu di cafe xxx di samping rumah sakit xxx jam 15.30 kst_

Begitu lah isi pesan dari siwon , dengan senang sungmin pun segera membalas pesan dari siwon.

_ne aku bisa_

_siwon ~ah mohon bantuanya _

_gamsahamnida _

"Mudah-mudahan dia bisa membantu donghae dan hyukjae bersatu kembali " gumam sungmin

#Di rumah sakit

Saat hyukjae berada dalam salah satu ruangan untuk di chemotraphy siwon menunggunya di luar secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan hyukjae ia mengirimkan pesan kepada sungmin, siwon tidak tega dengan keadaan hyukjae dan donghae . ia ingin membeberkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada donghae dan ia ingin disaat –saat seperti ini donghae ada di samping hyukjae bukan dia , bukan dia tidak suka menemani dan berada di samping hyukjae terus, malah dia sangat senang sekali bisa selalu ada di samping orang yang ia tidak untuk hyukjae meskipun dia kini menjauhi donghae tapi dia tidak bahagia dia selalu menangis karna rasa cinta dan rindunya yang besar

Waktu pun bergulir dengan cepat dan sekarang hyukjae sudah di pindah kan ke kamar inap siwon duduk di pinggir tempat hyukjae berbaring , hyukjae terlihat tengah tertidur matanya sedikit sembab akibat tangisan menahan perih pasca ia menjalani chemotraphy-nya ,siwon pun beranjak meninggalkan hyukjae yang masih tertidur ia segera pergi menuju cafe yang sudah di janjikannya pada sungmin .

Sungmin membangunkan donghae yang tertidur , meskipun ia tidak tega membangunkannya karna semalaman donghae tidak bisa tidur memikirkan eunyhuk , akhirnya sungmin sukses membangunkan donghae, awalnya donghae seperti tadi pagi tak menghiraukannya namun setelah sungmin menjelaskan tentang siwon mengajak ia dan donghae bertemu untuk menjelaskan tentang eunyhuk ,akhirnya donghae buka suara.

" Apa siwon akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan hyukjae kembali " tanya donghae

"Eumm.." Sungmin mengangukan kepala dengan semangat dan mengelus rambut donghae dengan sayang.

Terlihat siwon tengah menyesap coppucinno yang ia pesan tadi , ia duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan jendela agar ia bisa melihat kearah jalanan kota seoul ini, tatapannya terus melihat ke arah jalanan yang sudah mulai sedikit agak macet , namun tatapannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap kedatangan sungmin dan donghae saat kedua namja itu keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia terkejut saat ia melihat donghae meskipun namja tampan itu berpakaian rapih,namun tetap saja lingkarang hitam yang berada di kedua kelopak matanya terlihat jelas,tatapannya,raut wajahnya benar-benar memperjelas bahwa namja tampan ini tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Setelah ia melihat sungmin dan donghae memasuki cafe siwon pun melambaikan tangannya.sungmin yang melihat lambaian tangan siwon langsung menghampiri tempat dimana siwon tengah duduk.

"Silahkan duduk ,eumm kalian mau minuman apa ?"

"Tidak usah, langsung pada intinya saja ,apa kau mau membantuku ,membuat hyukjae kembali kepada ku lagi ?" tanya donghae

Siwon hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan donghae.

"Dengarkan aku baik- baik donghae aku tidak akan menjelaskan ini untuk kedua kalinya .."

"Hyukjae terkena kanker,"

Clekk...

Perlahan Donghae memasuki kamar inap yang di huni oleh namja yang ia cinta ia melihat namja yang ia rindukan terbaring lemah akibat chemotraphy yang di jalaninya ,perlahan donghae menyentuh pipi tirus dan beralih pada bibir nan pucat pasih itu , sentuhan – sentuhan donghae sangat lembut, tak terasa air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi jatuh mengenai pipi tirus nan pucat itu. Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya ia melihat donghae di sampingnya tengah menangis.

"Hae..." panggil hyukjae lirih , hyukjae pun ikut menangis ia tidak bisa mencoba untuk tegar di depan donghae ,ia benar- benar takut dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini,"

Donghae tak menghiraukan pertanyaan hyukjae, ia langsung memeluk hyukjae yang masih terbaring lemah, mereka berdua menangis tersedu-sedu tidak ada yang di bicarakan sama sekali ,mereka hanya menyalurkan kerinduan yang amat sangat besar.

"Mianhae hae .. aku ..aku..hikss..aku tidak .." belum selesai hyukjae bicara donghae segera memotong pembicaraan hyukjae

" Sssttt... aku akan selalu ada di samping mu sekarang dan sampai nanti, tidak ada rahasia-rahasia lagi kau harus jujur kepada ku ,aku yakin kau akan sembuah chagia ~ " donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengecup bibir hyukjae singkat.

~~~haehyuk~~~

Siwon dan sungmin berada di ruangan dokter yang menangani hyukjae, siwon dan sungmin mencoba menanyakan tentang keadaan hyukjae yang sekarang tepatnya sesudah chemotraphy pertamanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dok?"tanya siwon

Dokter hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya , siwon mengerti dengan reaksi dokter tadi sedangkan sungmin mengernyit kebingungan.

"Berapa waktu lagi dok,satu tahun ,satu bulan atau seminggu"tanya siwon lagi yang akhirnya sungmin tahu bahwa sekarang keadaan hyukjae sudah benar-benar parah. Sedangkan dokter jung hanya bisa diam

Brakkk ...

Siwon memukul meja kerja dokter jung dengan amarah yang membludak

"JAWAB DOK, BERAPA WAKTU LAGI YANG HYUKJAE MILIKI ?"teriak siwon frustasi sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa menangis

"Dia memiliki waktu satu bulan lagi atau mungkin kurang,Mianhae siwon aku berusaha untuk menolongnya namun kondisi tubuh hyuk sudah lemah , jadi.." tutur dokter jung

Siwon merasa tubuhnya menjadi lemas mendengar penuturan dokter jung tadi

" Kita hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa saja ,dan semoga tuhan mendatangkan sebuah keajaiban untuk hyukjae" sambungnya lagi

"Aku mohon jangan berhenti untuk melakukan chemotraphy kepadanya dok"

~~~~haehyuk~~~~

Hari demi hari donghae selalu menemani hyukjae sampai-sampai hyukjae berbagi tempat tidurnya dengan donghae ,sampai detik ini donghae tidak mengetahui bahwa hyukjae tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi apalagi hyukjae ia juga sama sekali tidak tau , semakin hari kondisi hyukjae semakin memburuk ini sudah 2 minggu hyukjae menjalani chemotraphy tapi tidak ada sama sekali tanda- tanda hyukjae membaik sedikit pun tidak ada , donghae selalu bertanya pada dokter jung tentang kondisi hyukjae tapi lagi- lagi dokter jung bilang

"Dia baik – baik saja, itu hanya efek dari chemotraphy "

Tapi donghae tidak begitu percaya , ia merasa dokter menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya namun ia mencoba mencari tau sampai pada akhir nya ia memergoki sang dokter dan siwon, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui donghae pun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang dok"? tanya siwon panik

Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas panjang

"Donghae harus tau yang sebenarnya terjadi ,kita tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan tentang kondisi hyukjae ,sekarang kondisinya bertambah buruk" jelas dokter

Donghae begitu tercekat dengan apa yang ia dengar tentang kondisi hyukjae , tanpa pikir panjang donghae pun menghampiri mereka berdua

" Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan semua ini dari ku Hah..?" suara itu terdengar penuh amarah, mendengar itu Dokter jung dan siwon segera menoleh terlihat donghae penuh dengan amarah

"Jelas kan ,JELASKAN PADAKU ..." teriak donghae

"Dok kau bisa pergi sekarang , biar aku yang jelaskan padanya " Dokter jung pun pergi meninggalkan donghae dan siwon

Setelah dokter jung pergi siwon pun mengajak donghae ke sebuah taman yang masih berada dalam lingkungan rumah sakit , mereka pun duduk disalah satu bangku taman , akhirnya siwon pun menjelaskan kondisi hyukjae yang sebenarnya ,donghae merasa tubuhnya seketika menjadi lemas, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa ,matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca mungkin sewaktu-waktu cairan bening itu akan tumpah .

" Dokter tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi " ucap siwon lirih

**SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN **

Donghae tengah memeluk hyukjae yang terbaring lemah , ia mengusap lembut rambut hyukjae dengan sayang dan mengecup kening hyukjae , hyukjae tersenyum miris

"Hae.."

"Hmmm.."

"Maafkan aku .."

"Maaf untuk apa chagia ?" donghae pun mempererat pelukannya

"Maaf aku tidak bisa tinggal di sisimu ,dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu" Donghae memejamkan matanya sekejap mendengar pernyataan hyukjae yang menurutnya terdengar menakutkan.

" Apa ini saatnya kau meninggalkan ku chagi?" ucap donghae dalam hati. air mata pun tak bisa ia bendung lagi, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Hae.."

"Hmmm.."

"Kumohon berjanjilah pada ku, kau harus bahagia dan kau harus selalu sehat. terima kasih telah memberikan kenangan yang sangat indah,"

"Cukup ,aku mohon cukup ,kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. seakan-akan kau akan meninggalkanku sekarang , aku mohon hentikan ,"

"Aku mohon jangan menangis hae," Donghae pun segera menghapus air matanya

"Aku sangat mencintai mu " Tutur Donghae lirih

"Aku juga,"

"Hae~ah, bisa kau peluk aku lebih erat lagi, aku.. aku kedinginan," Donghae pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala hyukjae

" Apa sekarang hangat eumm.." hyukjae hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Hae ~ah, aku ngantuk," hyukjae pun memeluk donghae.

"Tidurlah chagia,"

"Hyukkie.." hyukjae sama sekali tak menjawab ia benar- benar tertidur , tertidur untuk selamanya .

" aku sangat mencintaimu hyukkie , didunia lain mari kita bertemu lagi tunggulah aku ,aku akan segera menyusulmu " donghae pun mengecup bibir hyukjae lagi dan lagi , air matanya pun terjatuh dipipi tirus hyukjae

siwon terduduk lemas di depan kamar inap hyukjae,sedang kan sungmin ia menangis dalam pelukan sang kekasihnya kyuhyun. mereka bertiga sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan donghae dan hyukjae.

" apa kau bahagia hyuk.. " ucap siwon

_**saat aku menghilang , semua orang yang kukenal akan mengingat ku namun seiring waktu berlalu hanya teman baikku , dan kau yang akan mengingatkan ku , dan semakin lama waktu berlalu , siapa yang akan mengingatku ? apa kau juga akan melupakan ku ?**_

**END**


End file.
